Admins
Administrator Abilities These additional functions include: * Being able to quickly rollback (Revert) undesirable edits. * Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking users from editing. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Having this status causes the ADMIN tag to appear on the user's userpage. Bureaucrat Abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, and rollbacks on any wiki in which they are a bureaucrat. Discussion Moderator Abilities Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the Forum and Message Wall features. These additional functions include: * Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user * Closing and reopening threads. * Manage Forum boards. * Move threads from one board to another. * Highlight and un-highlight threads. Having this status causes the MODERATOR tag to appear on the user's userpage. Chat Moderator Abilities Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. Their abilities include: * Kicking users from chat. * Blocking users from chat. ** This will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes their "banned from chat" status at Special:UserRights, or the individual's user contributions. Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in Special:Listusers/staff on any wiki. Please use Special:Contact to contact Wikia staff. Local Wiki Staff Many wikis have various rules and the like concerning their local staff (admins, mods, etc. pertaining to that particular wiki only). * There is currently positions open. You may apply. * Only local staff get colored names. ** Admins may have custom colors. * Only admins are allowed to give warnings. It's okay to give friendly advice and tips, but no one but admins should warn other users. * Admins are not to abuse their power, follow the ban guidelines. If a user thinks there is a problem with an admin they may discuss it with me. Admins There may only be a set number of each type of admins. * 1 Bureaucrat * 3 Admins * 2 discussion moderators * 2 Chat moderators * 5 Rollbacks This does not mean all positions need to be filled, it only shows which are open. Bureaucrats Smt64 Admins skaitleen03, Marcus Discussion Mods None Chat Mods None Rollbacks None How to Apply We are accepting admins but not just anyone. Asking does not mean you get the job, but we will consider it. All admins must discuss an application they received from a user with Smt or WTBB as they are the only ones who can accept. If an admin accepts an application that is not disscussed with Smt or WTBB they will be punished and the user not accepted. If WTBB knows you well or feels you would be good for the position it will be offered. Category:Official Articles